Episode 7245 (27th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert has spent the night at The Grange. Bob is hopeful when he notices Brenda has got dressed up and believes she will be joining them in court. Diane gives Robert short shrift over his treatment of Chrissie. Chrissie, meanwhile, bags up all of Robert's stuff ready to toss out. Lawrence tells her he's going to see a solicitor to remove him from the firm. Brenda informs Bob she's not going to court but Gennie's grave as it's the two-year anniversary of her death. Moira receives a visiting order from Charity for Cain. Noah pushes to see Charity and has a go at Moira, accusing her of hating Charity. Ross smirks, his plan clearly working. Victoria gives Adam a hard time over turning his back on his and Vanessa's child. He insists it's the best thing for everyone. Chas reveals to Andy that she knew about Robert and Aaron's affair but only after Katie had died. She tries to defend Aaron's secrecy but Andy tells her that they all let her down. Robert tries to talk to Chrissie but she tells him to collect his stuff and leave. Bob, Val, Dan and Eric arrive back from the plea hearing and argument breaks out between Val and Diane as it becomes apparent that Val has decided to plea not guilty. During the argument, Eric collapses struggling to breathe. Chrissie tells Robert that she'll be filing for divorce and wants Robert to walk away easily. Lawrence returns and informs him that the papers making him a director in the business were never filed so he doesn't even have the business as an excuse to be at Home Farm anymore. They make him leave his keys on the table. Val panics over Eric but continues to argue with Diane before kicking her out of the hospital. Dan informs Brenda about the plea hearing, saying how Val is pinning it all on Bob and Carly and pleading not guilty. He tries to encourage Brenda that Bob needs her. Aaron tells Robert he has no reason to be in the village anymore, encouraging him to leave. Val anxiously waits for news on Eric as he lies unconscious but stable. Tracy unwittingly gives her an idea when she jokes about cashing in on Eric's life insurance. Robert makes a call to Harriet demanding the photos of Chrissie and Cain. Ross is annoyed when Moira makes Noah think that Charity doesn't want to see him as it will hurt her too much while she is in prison. She's suspicious however when she discovers the visiting order has disappeared. Vanessa tells Adam that she can't have her child growing up not knowing his father is living in the same village as him and plans to move away. Chrissie and Lawrence are horrified to walk in on Robert working at Home Farm and discover he still has his spare keys. He tells Lawrence that he checked and the papers were filed and he is a director in the business. He also reminds Chrissie that she can't file for divorce for another six months and plans to fight it when she does by announcing that she was having an 'affair' with Cain. Lawrence is horrified to see the photos of Chrissie and Cain. Eric regains consciousness at hospital. Val weeps as she tells him that she's come up with a plan to avoid going to prison and wants him to join her in it - faking her own death and going on the run with the life insurance money. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Kitchen and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room, kitchen and office *Hotten General - Ward and corridors Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes